


And Sugar, We're Going Down Swinging

by Riptide312



Category: The 100
Genre: F/M, M/M, first fic tbh, first work in this fandom, linctavia are my baes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-04-24 04:12:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4905049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riptide312/pseuds/Riptide312
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Octavia is so used to giving the "you break him , I break you" speech that she gives it to someone unexpected...</p><p>Sorry bad at summaries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys this is my first ever fic so don't hate but constructive criticism would be welcome. Betaed by flyinglikearaven, thanks for that.

Octavia Blake glares up at the stocky 6ft2" standing before her. "Look, whatever your name is, I'm sure you mean well. But Bell's been through a lot recently, so he's sensitive. If you break his heart I will take upon myself the responsibility of tracking you down and squashing you like a fly. Got that? 'Kay, have fun!"

She sighs, back against the door. She has given the "you break his heart, I break you" speech way too many times this month. Ever since their mum died when Tavia was fourteen and Bellamy was eighteen, he cut all dating out of his life to try and provide for the two of them. Now that they're finally financially stable, she is more than happy that he's back in the game. But none of these relationships seem to last. Maybe it's because her brother's heart isn't really in it. Maybe it's because all of the guys that her brother dates get really scared by the tiny British girl with the eagle glare, staring them down. Maybe.

She's now so used to giving "the speech" that she starts it whenever someone who happens to be her brother's type knocks at the door. Just for the record, his type is massive, tattooed men, so it's not a surprise to her when the doorbell rings at 7:30 and she opens it to find a tank of a man: tall, attractive, with the edges of an intricate tattoo peeping out of the grey t-shirt stretched against his really, really defined muscles.

"Look, whatever your name is," she starts. "I'm sure that you are a nice guy with good intentions, and damn if my brother doesn't choose his dates well, it's just... He's been through a lot recently, and if you break his heart, I will make you sorry that you ever stepped foot on this earth, and- are you laughing?" She stares at him, incredulous.

He chuckles at her, making her even more agitated and confused. "I'm sure your brother is a great guy too, but I'd find it really difficult to break his heart by dumping him, because, well, I'm not gay," he almost whispers.

"Oh," she puffs, dejected ." Then why are you here?" Curious, she leans against her apartment's front door and frowns.

The man smiles, "I just moved in across the hall. Lincoln," he states, holding out his hand for her to shake.

"Octavia," she takes it, smiling back."but most people call me O, and my brother back there is Bellamy."

"Anyway, I was making a crumble for my mother, because she's visiting tonight. Then I discovered that I don't have enough sugar for the topping. So here I am, ever the cliche, asking my neighbours if I could please have a cup of sugar."

"Sure, if we've got any. Come in." She leads him to the kitchen cupboard where she discovers a bag of Kane's Cane Sugar, and hands it to him. "Here you go. You'll have to repay me though."

"With what?" Lincoln inquires.

"Your number," Octavia states triumphantly.

"Of course, here- umm... Do you have a pen?"

"Here you go." As Lincoln scribbles down his number, Octavia is subtly checking him out. This continues after he hands her the piece of paper, salutes, and heads back across the hall to his place.

When she finally shuts the door, she glances at the paper in her hand, and her heart melts a little as she realises that he drew a smiley face next to the neatly written number.

She plugs his number into her phone. 

* * *

 

Conversation

                            **U free tonight?**

**i'm guessing and hoping that this is octavia**

**Call me O**

**will do o**

**Wait a sec- Hoping?**

**maybe.**

**So u free on Friday?**

**yeah, what 4?**

**Thought I'd show u the town.**

**it's a date**

* * *

Her fist pumps the air as she yells out, " _Score!_ "

A sleepy voice from upstairs hollers, "What was that?"

"Bell?"

"Yeah?"

"I call dibs on the boy across the hall!"

 

 

 


	2. the thought

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Octavia's third date with Lincoln, and she has the thought. also, there is a flashback.

An hour into their third date, Octavia has the thought.  
“I’m gonna marry this man”, she smiles to herself. Then, realising what has just gone through her mind, a voice sounding an awful lot like her best friend Raven chides her-  
“Oh Tavia, honey, you don’t even know what he’s like in bed! Don’t make any promises you can’t keep- even to yourself.”  
Lincoln was saying something. What was he saying? She cursed herself for zoning out.

“ –So then I moved here and, Octavia-“

Mmm… she loves the way her name sounds on his lips… his lips…

“Octavia? Why are you eating a napkin?”  
Whoops. She looks down at the serviette she had been absentmindedly sawing through and had speared with her fork. Her eyes meet his chocolaty brown ones that make her insides melt.  
“Sorry Linc, I just drifted off for a minute.”  
He smiles warmly, not making fun off her, and this makes her even more certain that their souls were destined to become entwined.

**Flashback**

16-year-old Tavia walks through the door of their flat, dumping her heavy schoolbag that is falling to bits on the worn, threadbare carpet.

“Mum! I’m home.”

No reply. Whatever, she was probably just in a drug haze or passed out from too much cheap alcohol. 

After making dinner for them all and putting Bell’s and her mother’s in the fridge for later, she notices something odd coming from upstairs: the sound of a tap dripping. Drug haze or not, it was unlike her mum to waste water- they were living pretty much paycheck to paycheck. Bellamy worked three jobs, Octavia worked two, and all the while Aurora sat upstairs: mending, making, and washing clothes she could only ever dream of owning.

Following the sound, Tavia walks up the stairs, carefully avoiding the hole that they really should have fixed. She pushes open the bathroom door to turn the tap off, and shrieks in horror her gaze falls on her mother’s lifeless body. She rushes forward.

“Mum! No, no, no! Mum, wake up, please wake up, I’ll do anything, just please be alright... “ She sobs, desperate. She loses track of how long she spends like that, weeping over the broken body of the woman who raised her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry sorry sorry it took me so long to post this. i actually wrote it ages ago, but never got round to posting. i hope you liked it, and I'm sorry everyone for the British mannerisms. i set it in England because, well, stick to what you know, hey? maybe, just maybe, the next chapter will be faster, but don't count on it as i have my end of year exams coming up. also, the flashbacks might become a regular occurrence

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it .


End file.
